


Porcelain

by purr-kitten-purr (orphan_account), smeadow (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Infidelity, Lace and Leather, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, come to hell with us, god there's a lot of sex honestly, hooo boy, poor Lizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purr-kitten-purr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His master, delicate as porcelain and strong as steel.</p>
<p>Ciel Phantomhive has faced many threats. But this most recent one threatens to uproot all that he has accomplished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel stomps into his office, eyes burning with frustration. "That absolute bastard... How dare he insinuate such things!" The child earl scowls, his jaw tense as his fists curl.

”My lord, is something wrong?” Sebastian asks as he slowly steps into the room after his young master. Since the little lord returned from his audience with Her Majesty, that fine brow has been darkened with a furious, worried expression.

_My lovely young master. Tempered by fire, you remain strong until the last._

Ciel does not turn to the demon, simply scowling as he rummages through the right-hand drawer of his desk. He hisses as one of the thick papers slices his finger. "Nothing…it's nothing. I just… I'd like something sweet." The crimson blood stains a letter as he withdraws it.

_You have forbidden me to lie, and yet so often you take such a liberty. Come, my lord, let me soothe your crumpled brow._

”Very well, my lord. Is there something specific you’d like?” Sebastian asks. He glazes his words with persuasion, hiding suggestions of _relax_ and _trust me_ in his tones.

Ciel’s tight frame eases a bit, that sapphire eye glancing at the badly-penned letter from his drawer. The page is dotted with ink blots and has numerous words scratched out. "I... believe something chocolate. And some strong tea. I shall be working late tonight."

”Yes, my lord… I shall return momentarily.” Sebastian says, now walking towards the door. He takes a quick peek behind his shoulder at the young earl before leaving the room.

As soon as Sebastian has closed the door, Ciel seats himself in the chair, the leather squeaking as his weight suddenly collapses on it. "Oh, god... How could I have let it come to this?" His fingers crumple the thin paper, wishing the threats written on it could be crushed as easily as the note itself.

Sebastian stands before the heavy office door once again. He places his right hand on the door and knocks twice, the sharp sound echoing into the nearly-vacant room. The familiar voice, thick with suppressed anger, tells Sebastian to step inside, and so he does.

”Well then, my lord. I have prepared something new for you,” Sebastian begins. ”It’s a chocolate fondant with peanut butter and dark chocolate sauce. The tea is newly imported from India, a black Darjeeling tea, as recommended by Agni and the Prince. I do hope it is to your liking, my lord,” Sebastian continues, as he places the fondant and the tea on the table, draping a napkin before the setting.

"Mmmm..." Ciel sits, lacing his fingers together across his knee. He glances at Sebastian, then back at the paper. "I... suppose I'll have to tell you, won't I?" He sighs deeply, his one visible eye closing. "Apparently... someone... found out some facts I'd rather keep hidden... and is threatening to reveal them to Her Majesty."

Sebastian nodded slightly. ”I assumed that something like this would happen, sooner or later…” Sebastian started, while looking at Ciel, then down at the letter. ”Do you have your permission to read it, my lord? The letter?” Sebastian asked. One glove covers the creased epistle.

Ciel's fingers twitch towards the letter. "No! I mean... it's not really... important. What they said. You probably wouldn't be interested." His cheeks take on a faint pink blush.

”I see,” Sebastian says, taking a step back. ”Forgive me, my lord.” he continues, and watches the earl’s cheeks getting redder by the second. ”You do not have plan in mind yet, do you?”

Lifting the letter, the earl hums. "Well, I don't see how I can do much besides give in to his demands, not with what Gr... err... he has on me..." Ciel turns away from the demon, head bowed as he traces the flamboyant signature at the bottom of the page. "Lord, I don't know how I'll explain to Lady Elizabeth if word gets out..."

Sebastian nods slightly.

_Such an exasperation. I believe I do not quite understand humanity as much as I had previously supposed._

”My lord, do not worry. I will make sure that Lady Elizabeth stays as far away from these matters as possible, if that is what you wish.”

Ciel sighs, swallowing a bit. "I... suppose... telling you would make it easier for you to stifle any rumors, wouldn't it?" His fists clench, the leather squeaking against itself as his fingers tighten.

”Yes, I do think so.” Sebastian answers with a nod and locks eyes with the small boy from the distance between them. Now the demon truly begins to sense the earl’s emotions.

_But… some kind of pain? Or perhaps just embarrassment?_

He cannot tell, so Sebastian patiently waits for the boy to speak up, hands clasped at his sides and posture erect, as befitting a Phantomhive butler.

Ciel watches him silently for a moment, then begins. "I... have never been overly attracted to Lizzy. And, as that... encounter... with the witch showed me, I am not particularly fond of females... In general." One small boot begins tapping restlessly on the ground, its owner casting guarded eyes downward. "I..."

Sebastian’s eyes narrow slightly as he finally realizes the cause of the young lord’s agitation. He smiles at the earl to reassure him, noting with amusement how Ciel’s cheek burn rose-pink.

_Ohhh… little one. Is that all? How you have vexed yourself over such a trifle._

Walking up to Ciel, the demon lays a hand on his left shoulder. ”My lord..” Sebastian started. The earl’s body tenses at the words. ”Could, perhaps, there be someone in particular that made you reconsider your feelings for Lady Elizabeth?”

Ciel swallows, tensing as Sebastian rests a hand on his shoulder, and _damn that arrogant, smug bastard_ , it's too much to ask that Sebastian would... would _care_ for him. "I can't tell you, Sebastian. I simply cannot." His whisper sounds broken to his own ears like porcelain shattered from stress, liable to injure anyone at any given moment.

”Very well, my lord..” Sebastian slowly removes his hand from Ciel’s shoulder, and without a word he straightens his posture and, pulling his pocket watch from the linen waistcoat, reconfirms the time. ”I believe it is soon time for lunch, my lord. Would you allow me to start with the preparations?”

Ciel feels as if he's about to explode, his chest tight, his throat raw. "Sebastian..."

_Oh. Oh my._

"I... It's you. Hell and the devil, I've fallen in love with my death."

Sebastian doesn’t quite understand when he replaced his hand on the earl’s shoulder but he lets it linger, cupping that firmly set chin to tip Ciel’s face toward him. Sebastian looks into the young lord’s eye, the blue eye glowing with newly found desire. Although he has never seen Ciel in a state like this before, he finds he enjoys it.

Suddenly, the silence is breached by Sebastian’s dulcet, low voice. ”And you are sure about that, my lord?” Sebastian asks, now leaning closer and closer in to the boy.

Ciel can feel Sebastian's breath, hot and sweet, on his lips. He licks them unconsciously, eyes mesmerized by the shifting hellfire of the other's irises. "Sure that I love you? There was never any doubt."

”Then, my lord…” Sebastian says in a whisper. ”I believe you’ll accept this…” he bends down further to be able to meet Ciel’s lips. The kiss is gentle at first, but becomes more and more intense as their tongues intertwine in some kind of dance. Sebastian breaks the kiss, and as he sees his young master’s impatient expression, he can’t help but smirk.

"You... Oh, god..." Ciel’s voice breaks and he curses it, damns it for revealing a weakness in his armor. The room is suddenly warmer than the kitchens during summer, his clothes feeling oppressive and tight.

”Do not let yourself get lost in your desires.” Sebastian’s voice drops to a whisper, his tone somber. ”Do you not realize how this will end?” Suddenly, a clear hue of emotion one he had sworn was alien to him, becomes apparent.

Ciel chuckles darkly, his hand clenching and unclenching by his side. "How, Sebastian? By my death? I have never feared death. By my abandonment? You can never leave my side." One hand delicately reaches up, strokes the man's ivory cheek. "You have given me hell, saved me for the darkness. I will not turn away now."

”Very well…” Sebastian’s smirk yet again spreads across his face. ”…after all we have done, I do indeed believe there is no turning back.”

_I shall so enjoy breaking you, simply to put you back together._

Ciel’s eyes close, his lashes soft, trembling on his cheek as the silken ribbon securing his eyepatch is loosened, the knot extricated by an inky talon, recently freed from restricting gloves.

The demon kisses his young lord’s eyelid as it pulses and throbs with unearthly violet light. ”Until the day this contract ceases to exist, I shall forever be by your side” Sebastian says, as he cups Ciel’s face with both of his hands.

One of Ciel's fingers trace the so-familiar symbol on the back of Sebastian's hand, tiny muscles under the mark dancing beneath his fingers. "You will never lie to me... You are mine. Mine until my last breath, mine until my dying lips utter the word, 'checkmate.'" Ciel's lips part softly, his eyes held by the demon's own burning ones.

”Yours, my lord,” Sebastian says, leaning in for yet another kiss. ”Only yours,” he continues in a mere whisper, as the demon’s breath tickles the oh-so-sensitive lips of his young master.

Ciel trembles softly, his lips almost brushing Sebastian's. "And I… I am yours," he whispers, his breath soft against Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian answers with a small kiss to the corner of his lord’s lips. ”I must ask, my lord… what do you wish to do now? Shall I perhaps leave you alone for a while?” Sebastian takes a quick look at the watch, and he notices that the time has passed far more quickly than he had expected.

Ciel chuckles, the cobalt of his irises shining through his lashes. "So quick to run away, Sebastian. Perhaps hiding from your true feelings?" He softly brushes his hand across the back of the demon's neck, pulling himself close to Sebastian.

”Not at all, my lord,” Sebastian teases as he feels the boy pulling him close, so so close. ”I was merely testing your patience...” Sebastian’s lips turn upwards to a devilish smirk. ”…or shall I say, your _impatience_?”

Ciel nips softly at Sebastian's lip. "You... devil." He cannot hide his amused smirk as he presses another soft kiss to Sebastian's mouth… and honestly he does not wish to.

Sebastian returns the kiss, after a while beginning to feel how Ciel’s fine hands are tugging at his hair. Sebastian breaks the kiss, and as their lips part, he smiles inwardly how flustered Ciel looks.

Ciel flushes, running his hands through Sebastian's hair, curling the locks slightly, tugging on the strands. The demon's locks are slightly rough, not as silky-fine as they look, and Ciel savors the feeling of the strands around his fingers. "I... I feel..."

As Ciel is speaking, Sebastian places Ciel’s left arm on his shoulder and carries him up in his arms. Sebastian gives him a reassuring smile when the boy’s flustered face suddenly turns into a rather surprised and irritated expression. ”I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable, my lord.”

Ciel's eyes narrow a bit, trying to judge the demon's expression. "What are you doing?" His fingers gently stroke Sebastian's soft neck.

”I’m carrying you, my lord,” Sebastian, smirk not faltering, starts walking out of the room. ”Do keep in mind that I can feel your burning desire growing by the minute.”

Ciel's cheeks flare, arms crossing indignantly. "I... I have no such desires! You're a bastard." He buries his flushed face in Sebastian's neck. "Where are you taking me?"

Sebastian looks down at his young master and chuckles slightly.

_Ah, young master, how delectable you look, held close to my chest, with your soft rosy cheeks and mussed hair, your lips glossy and sweet._

_What a delicious soul you shall be._

He brushes the thought away. ”To your room, of course”.

Ciel raises an eyebrow. "My room? It's the middle of the afternoon, not exactly time for me to prepare for slumber."

”Let me show you.” Sebastian hums, as they slowly reach the door to the earl’s bedroom. He carefully places Ciel onto the large bed.

The boy is beautiful, skin dewed with perspiration and glowing with arousal, his eyes bright, lips parted. _So confused, little lord._

His legs slide open as Sebastian kneels between them, hands running along slender hips and up to trace the side of his strong chin. ”How are you feeling, my lord?”

"Hot... odd..." He breathes, reaching up to touch Sebastian's cheekbone gingerly.

”Well, perhaps you’d like me to undress you?”

Ciel swallows hard, fingers flying to the bow around his neck. "Yes... yes..." he pants.

The navy jacket falls to the coverlet as Sebastian unbuttons the earl’s undershirt. As each piece of clothing is removed, the Phantomhive butler neatly folds it and places it in the wardrobe. Those scarlet eyes burn as Ciel’s fair skin is revealed, ivory with the softest tint of powder-pink. ”My lord, if I may have the liberty… I must say that you’re unbelievably beautiful.” Sebastian whispers into his ear, as the young lord now is fully exposed to the demon.

Ciel's mouth opens in embarrassment, his entire face, even his ears, flaming. "I... how can you say that? I'm marred… broken beyond repair." He turns his head to the side, his cheek depressing the down pillow.

”Do you not trust me, my lord?” Sebastian’s hands are nearly icy, cupping the earl’s kitten-soft cheek.

"But... look at me, Sebastian! Scarred and tainted by the hands of sinners and my own willful corruption. Only a demon would find me beautiful. Only you..." His lashes brush his alabaster cheek.

”I do hope that I have made myself perfectly clear, that you are the only one I desire.” Sebastian leans in to the boy’s face once again, now only brushing his lips against Ciel’s small red ones. ”Isn’t that enough, my lord?”

Ciel moans softly when Sebastian leans down, grinding up into him. "Ahh... Yes... yes... You are enough for me... You are the only one I desire."

Sebastian smirks against Ciel’s cheek, pressing his mouth to the warm flesh. His lips trail down the lord’s pale neck, nipping at the sweet skin. Ciel’s neck tastes sweet, salty with sweat and spiced from his desire.

_Such a delicious, delicate little master I have._

Ciel moans, turning his head to bare his neck to the demon. "Se... Sebastian! oh, god..." His voice breaks in pleasure as Sebastian leaves dark bruises on his skin.

Sebastian halts a moment, sitting up. "I do believe it is time for me to get rid of my own clothes as well, don't you think?" Sebastian starts taking off his gloves with his mouth, and then loosens his tie, mouth curled into a cat's lazy smirk.

Ciel's eyes are wide, fixed on the half-undone tie. "Yes... I do believe it is..." He scoots forward a bit, pushing the jacket from Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian lets the black jacket roll off his shoulders. His tie now lays restless around his neck. Long fingers dance along the vest's buttons, exposing a quickly-shed shirt along with his white shirt. The pants are removed in an instant, the clothing stacked in a neat pile next to the earl's.

Ciel bites his lower lip, keeping his eyes on Sebastian's face from embarrassment. He doesn't quite know where to look, where to place his hands, so he covers his little length shyly with his hands, ducking his head away from the demon.

Sebastian gets onto the bed once again, and leans in to the boy. "I want to see your face," Sebastian whispers softly, his breath teasing the boy's ear.

Ciel's eyes clench closed, his hands hiding himself as well as he can. "I... I can't!"

"What is there to be ashamed of?" Sebastian starts massaging Ciel's back, kissing that fine porcelain neck. "Come, my lord. Show me your face."

Ciel's head falls back, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Slowly, he allows his hands to fall, glancing shyly at Sebastian. "I..."

The moment the beautiful, mismatched eyes are revealed, Sebastian claims Ciel's mouth, stealing the boy's startled, beautiful cry. Sebastian strokes the young lord's thigh, slowly teasing him as he approaches Ciel's tiny cock. The whimpers and gasps falling from the earl's luscious mouth are simply divine.

"Ahh... Ah, Sebastian, touch me..."

Sebastian smirks, finally stroking Ciel's dripping length. "Is it to your liking, my lord?" Sebastian nibbles on the young lord's ear.

"Ye... Oh, Seba..." Ciel's voice has become breathless, his eyes closing in pleasure as he softly thrusts into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian's strokes become faster by the second as he watches as the boy eagerly bucks his hips. Sebastian smirks as he hears the boy's erratic moans, knowing that he won't last must longer.

"Enjoying yourself a bit too much, perhaps?" Sebastian slowly stops stroking him, and withdraws his hand.

Ciel's eyes open a crack, his mouth drawing into a scowl. "Y... you... bastard!" He reaches down to take himself in hand, glaring defiantly.

Sebastian slightly shakes his head, and grabs both of Ciel's hands. "My lord, I wish to pleasure you in yet another way" Sebastian kisses both of Ciel's hands, picking up the boy to lay him facedown on the bed.

Ciel flushes, glancing over his shoulder at Sebastian. "What... what are you going to do?" He rolls his hips softly into the mattress, gently rubbing his weeping length across the French knots of the coverlet.

"Just relax, my lord…" Sebastian slowly whispers, stroking Ciel's lips with three of his fingers. "… but first, would you please wet my fingers for me? This is needed for what is to come."

One slate eyebrow rises as the boy softly begins to suck the fingers, lapping their undersides with a moan. "Mmmm... 'Ba... wha..." he slurs.

"So cute… How exactly like a little kitten," Sebastian murmurs, as he watches the boy suck on his slender fingers.

The earl glowers, biting down for a moment in retaliation. The demon chuckles.

"Well then, my lord, I do believe that's enough." Sebastian withdraws his fingers from Ciel's mouth to gently rub one against the boy's opening. "It will just hurt at the very beginning. You will soon grow accustomed to it, once you relax."

Ciel sputters, growing warm from embarrassed arousal. "You... you aren't going to put them... _there_ , are you?"

''Do not worry, my lord. I will ensure this shall be as pleasurable as possible.'' Sebastian starts to slowly apply pressure against Ciel's opening. "But you mustn't make any noise. You do not want to be seen in this manner, do you?''

Ciel flushes darkly. "I am quite sure I shan't make any noi... ohhh..." He purrs as the finger begins to press into his entrance.

Sebastian's finger pushes further and further into the earl, watching the young lord buck into it. The demon pushes yet another finger into Ciel, scissoring his fingers as gently as possible. ''How does it feel, my lord?''

Ciel's brow is furrowed, his jaw clenched a bit. "Ah... It... it's... odd..." he moans, hips rolling quite unconsciously.

Sebastian starts to move his two fingers, in an attempt to find the boy's prostate.

_Soon, my little one. Then you shall fall apart in my hands._

The demon curls his adroit fingers inside, pressing into the gland. ''How about now, my lord?''Sebastian asks a smirk forming on his lips.

Ciel bites down on his knuckles, trying to stifle his moans. His eyes are nearly closed as he ruts back on the fingers. "Haaa... Se... Ahh!"

Sebastian continues to hit the boy's prostate, but slowly withdraws his fingers, his eyes hellfire slits. "I can no longer control myself, my lord." Taking himself in hand, the demon slips inside the Phantomhive heir's tight heat.

Sebastian stills a moment, as if to allow the boy to adjust. His breathing becomes ragged, the fingers gripping Ciel's hips beginning to grow charcoal claws.

_Ohh… this boy!_

"Se...oh... don...!" Ciel's moans break through the demon's reverie, that lovely voice calling, "Seb... bastiannn..."

"I love hearing you moan my name like that, my lord…" Sebastian whispers into his ear, as he strokes Ciel's small hips and begins to thrust at a steady pace.

Ciel whimpers, his back arching into Sebastian. "Do... oh!... don't be... conceited!"

The demon chuckles slightly, but continues to thrust in and out of the earl.

''My lord… may I… turn you around?'' Sebastian speaks between his thrusts. ''I wish to.. see your face, and watch you come undone.. before me.''

Ciel's face burns bright red, his eyes bright with embarrassment. "Wh... haaa... at kind of... question... is that?" he sputters.

''A fairly simple question'' Sebastian answers bluntly, his thrusts now starting to ease off. ''Now, may I..?''

Ciel presses his hands to his face. "I... suppose... if you want."

Sebastian nods as he flips the small boy over onto his back. He instantly starts thrusting again and begins to kiss Ciel's neck, his lips pressing the exact same spot he had marked earlier.

Ciel whimpers, thrusting against the demon. "Ah... I'm... Sebastian...! I'm going... going to come apart!"

_So beautiful…_

"Oh, my lord…" Sebastian moans into the boy's ear. "…You will experience nothing… but absolute pleasure." Sebastian now grabs a hold of the boy's member, teasing it as his thrusts increases even further in speed and depth.

Ciel squeezes his eyes shut, curling his fingers in his demon's hair. His legs, trembling violently, wrap around Sebastian's rocking hips. "Ah... I... I can't...! I'm...!"

Sebastian starts to bite down softly on Ciel's neck, marking him as his own.

_You are so close, my lord, so close… Shall I tip you over the edge, watch your face as you are overtaken by pleasure?_

The demon smirks against the boy's skin as he whispers into his ear, "Ciel.."

Ciel's neck curves softly, baring the soft flesh to Sebastian's fangs. "Se... ahh!... bastian!" And _god, it's too much, too much pleasure and Ciel feels like he's going to explode, but_ "Don... don't stop!"

"Oh, I won't… my lord." Sebastian continues to thrust his hips into Ciel, while he pumps the boy's member with his hand.

The demon, his own orgasm building, bites down harder on Ciel's neck between his grunts and moans.

Ciel shudders softly against the demon, his voice breaking as he calls, "Sebastian... Seba...ah!" He suddenly feels something... sticky, warm... shoot from his member to land on his chest.

Sebastian removes his hand from Ciel's member, and pins both of Ciel's wrists together on the bed. The demon thrusts inside of him three more times, before he shoots his own load right into the boy, face buried in Ciel's neck.

The earl flushes, tugging his wrists up softly. "Hey... Let me up." He presses his cheek to Sebastian's hair, suddenly engulfed by the scent of cloves and black tea.

Sebastian removes his hands from Ciel's wrists and slides out of him.

"My, my… What a mess you've made." Sebastian shakes his head at the boy's stomach, as he gets up from the bed. "Perhaps you wish to take a bath, my lord?"

Ciel wrinkles his nose at the sticky mess currently dripping onto his bed sheets. "Err... perhaps. Carry me?" He wraps his slender arms around the demon's neck.

"In a moment, my lord. Let me just prepare the bath water." Sebastian disappears a moment. "Done." The demon reappears behind his young master, only in a matter of seconds.

Ciel rests his head on Sebastian's chest, his eyes closing. "...If you bathe with me, we can save hot water. And I want a cup of tea before I retire, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walks into the bathroom with the boy in his arms and sets him down on his feet in the tub. Then the demon steps in as well.

Ciel waits for Sebastian to be seated before cautiously settling on his lap, the boy's back pressed against the demon's chest. "I... I can't believe what we just did," he confesses, gazing through the water at the rippling image of his hands.

Sebastian chuckles slightly, stroking the boy's feather-soft hair. "Indeed, I did not expect this to happen."

"Oh? And what did you expect, Sebastian?"

"I am merely your demon butler, am I not? Wouldn't it be improper to think of you in such manners?" One hand tips the boy's face up, ebony nails scraping his nearly-translucent skin.

"I believe 'demon' is the operative word here, isn't it?" Ciel chuckles, eyes narrowing in self-satisfaction.

"Perhaps, my lord." Sebastian cannot help but to splash some water onto that smug little face.

Ciel sputters for a moment, and what an amusing sight to see that little tyrant flustered, his lashes dripping and swollen lips open in shock. Without warning, the boy turns, his hands cupped with some of the bathwater to pour over Sebastian's head. "Are you challenging me? I assure you the winner shall not be you."

"Oh, is that so?" The demon shakes water droplets from his face to scoop up some water yet again and splashes it towards the boy. "We shall see then."

Ciel wraps his hands around the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him down to try to force his face into the water. "A Phantomhive never gives up," he pants. "Besides, I could order you to lose."

"I suppose that is true…" Sebastian leans down a little to humor the child, but quickly flips the boy around easily in the bath, leaning close to the earl's steam-flushed face, "… but wouldn't that be count as cheating?"

Ciel smirks softly, his eyes glittering beneath long lashes. "When one's opponent is the devil, one takes every opportunity." He grasps the demon's member, beginning to stroke it teasingly.

Sebastian breaths out a moan as Ciel's hand, so small and hot, takes him firmly, stroking his tip until the precome coats his fingers. "Such dirty games you are playing, my lord."

Ciel smirks, tightening his grip around the demon. "Mmm, are they? But what can one expect, since I had such a dirty teacher." The earl can feel the demon's eyes as they burn into him, and he chuckles, a dark velvet sound.

Sebastian breathes out, his hips bucking upward without conscious thought. "Oh, how you flatter me, my lord." The demon gives his master a longing gaze.

"Ohh, do you want me to touch you more, Sebastian?" The boy smiles, a sweetly wicked grin.

"If that's not too much to ask?" Sebastian's desperation colors his tone, turning the usually honeyed timbre dark and animalistic. "Would you, please?"

_My tyrant. Are you not satisfied that I am here, writhing in your grip? Must I beg for you as well?_

"When you ask that nicely..." Ciel smirks, stroking the man, his hand tight around the hot flesh. "Would you like to be inside me?"

Sebastian nods twice, but stops the boy from moving further. "If you're not sore from before, that is… I do not wish you to injure yourself."

"I'll be all right. I want you again." Ciel shakily lifts himself up, sinking down on Sebastian's erect member.

Sebastian breathes out a satisfied moan as the boy stretches around him. The demon his lips against Ciel's, savoring the bitter, dark chocolate counterbalanced by the dewy sweetness of roses. "I must say… that it is incredible… how well you take my length… my lord…" The demon comments, his words broken by Ciel's lips against his.

Ciel flushes, slipping his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, then pulling back to pant, "Ahh... how... so?"

"Well… first of all… I fit so well inside you, my lord…" Sebastian cannot help but squeeze his tyrant's soft, round buttocks. "…second, it would seem that you have already grown accustomed to me."

"You devil… I hate you." Ciel grinds down, glaring at the demon. He yelps as his buttocks are squeezed. "Smug, are you... dog? I recall a… very different tone only a few... moments ago."

Sebastian, chuckling at the boy's irate expression, winces at the title. "Oh, my sensitive lord, I was merely playing along." The demon's hands, firmly gripping Ciel's buttocks, slide him down even further. "Besides, my young master likes being in control, does he not?"

Ciel moans, his eyelids slipping closed as he takes more of the demon. His soft, porcelain-white cheeks flush, but he retorts sharply, "Ahhh... I... I'm not accustomed to being out of control, so I can't really say…"

"Hmm… but I do not think that it quite suits you in bed…" Sebastian smirks, his hips rocking to help the boy set a steady pace. "I myself enjoy watching you give in to submission instead…"

"Who... exactly do you think... you are?" Ciel growls, clenching himself as tight as he can, obstinately refusing to move around the demon. "I'm your... master!"

"Hm yes… I am aware of this, my lord…" Sebastian smirks at the boy. His nails scrape up the boy's petite back, digging into the slight muscles. "Forgive me, but I simply cannot control myself."

Ciel rolls his eyes, back muscles twitching slightly under Sebastian's petal-soft touch. "Hmph." He carefully rises to his knees, then sinks back down onto Sebastian's member. "Haa..."

Sebastian digs his nails into the boy's back, leaving shallow red crescents. He turns his attention to the side of Ciel's neck, sucking and biting, marking the earl for him and him alone. "Mmm, my lord…" The demon breathes out against Ciel's neck.

_My precious little earl._

Ciel pants softly, rocking hips and grinding into his demon. "Ahh… Ahh, Sebastian!" His head tips back, baring more of the silky-smooth skin.

Sebastian bucks his hips passionately upwards to meet with Ciel's. The demon grunts and moans while devouring the boy's neck with hungry kisses.

Tiny hands bury in the demon's hair, yanking it slightly. The earl rocks into Sebastian, moaning.

Sebastian stops kissing the boy's neck, moving his hands back to squeeze Ciel's buttocks. He thrusts upward, using his grip on the soft mounds to try to urge the earl on. "I won't last much longer… my lord."

Ciel presses forward against Sebastian's chest, moaning softly as he grinds his erect member against the demon's torso. "Se... Sebastian... finish inside me...

Sebastian bites down on his bottom lip, trying to restrain his voice. "Y-yes, my… lord." He growls out as he spills his semen inside the boy, voice a gravelly purr.

The earl's head falls back as he spends, his ejaculate shooting into the bathwater. He nestles his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian pants softly as he rests his hand at the back of Ciel's head, slowly petting the damp locks. "Are you tired, my lord?"

Ciel murmurs sleepily, nuzzling Sebastian's neck. "A bit... Don't forget my tea."

"Well, let's get out of the bath first, I shall prepare you some tea as soon as you are dry and dressed." Sebastian gets out of the bath, turning to offer his hand to the noble.

Ciel growls as soon as he stands. "Ah! I think you broke something." The demon braces the boy's weight to help him from the bath.

Sebastian chuckles slightly, then begins to wipe the boy dry with a towel. The man then twirls the towel around Ciel's body. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Ciel rubs the towel back and forth across his hair, closing his eyes against the water flicking into them. "Hurry back."

Sebastian comes back after a few moments, fully clothed. The warm scent of the tea permeates the humid room with the faint scent of flowers.

"I have prepared some chamomile tea for you, my lord. I thought it seemed appropriate, due to the circumstances…" Sebastian winks, as he hands the tea to the boy.

Ciel raises an eyebrow, draping the towel around his shoulders. "Ah? And how is that?" The earl seats himself on the edge of the bathtub, his spine perfectly erect as he sips his tea.

"Well, after all these activities we have performed… I thought that some relaxing tea would help you calm down a bit." Sebastian smiles as he watches the boy sip on his tea.

Ciel hums consent before adding, "Although I feel ridiculous, stark naked, seated on the bathtub as you watch me drink tea."

"Forgive me, my lord." Sebastian straightens his posture. "Perhaps you wish to drink your tea elsewhere?"

"I'm not... rebuking you for watching me, Sebastian." Ciel chuckles. "Then I'd have to rebuke you for the altogether much less proper things we've done tonight. But yes, I believe I'd like it in my room... As long as you stay with me."

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian opens the door, waiting as the boy walks across the steamy room. "After you…" Sebastian gestures down the hall.

Ciel winces with every step, clutching Sebastian's waistcoat as soon as the man is in reach. "...carry me, Sebastian." His neck arches slightly, his expression daring the man to tease him.

Sebastian nods, carefully carrying Ciel in his arms as he walks in to the bedroom. "Does it hurt that much, my lord?" He takes the tea from Ciel and places it on the nightstand before setting the boy on the bed.

Ciel shifts a moment until he finds a comfortable position. "Only when I'm trying to move." Picking up his tea, he continues, "Although, it's not surprising, because there has to be a price to pay for taking something _that_ large into myself."

Sebastian, slightly chuckling, hums consent. "Hmmm, yes… However, I do hope it was all worth it?"

Ciel purses his lips to hide a grin, shrugging. "I suppose it was all right." At Sebastian's suspicious expression, he smirks, tugging the man's tie to pull his closer. "You idiot... of course it was. You already know that, don't you? You just want me to stroke your massive ego."

Sebastian continues smirking as his tie is being tugged by the boy. "Massive ego, you say? I wouldn't put it like that."

Ciel teasingly brushes his lips across the demon's. "Oh, sure. Of course, you're simply one _hell_ of a butler. But no, that doesn't indicate a massive ego, how utterly ridiculous of me."

Sebastian avoids the boy's lips, and instead backs away some inches. "Oh no, I am just overly fond of teasing you, my lord." Sebastian tries to stand up again, but remembers the hand that still grips around his tie.

"More like, overly fond of trying to make a fool of me." Ciel tugs Sebastian's tie again, his smirk growing. He moves to get out of the bed, forgetting the dull ache in his lower back. "Of course... your ego isn't the only massive thing you rather like me to stroke, is it?"

Sebastian looks down at the now standing boy, their bodies closing in on each other. "So…bold…" Sebastian begins tracing a finger around the bruises and bite marks on the boy's neck. "I suppose the tea didn't help to calm you down, after all."

Ciel chuckles, releasing the demon's tie. "Oh, I'm perfectly calm." Sebastian's eyes burn into him, the demon's pants noticeably tight. "Unlike other people," Ciel comments, reaching down with casual fingers to trace the bulge.

Sebastian slightly grits his teeth as the boy nears his clothed erection, straining think of something else to prevent himself from growing even harder. "My, my… now who's the devil?"

Ciel smirks, stroking Sebastian's chest with his free hand. "You are, of course. However, when one summons a demon, one learns their ways. And my teacher has been... excellent." Ciel reaches up on tiptoe to press his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian deepens the kiss, his bulge now painfully pressing against Ciel. "Oh, how you torment me… my lord…" Sebastian whispers into the boy's ear. "Not only am I pained by hunger for your delicious soul… but also by the sexual desire you constantly provoke me with…"

"It's your own fault, you know. If you weren't so erotic, I wouldn't be tempted." Ciel pulls back a bit, curling one arm around the demon's neck. "You know... If you want, I don't mind if you taste my soul now. Consider this a reward for being such a faithful dog."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows at the offer, but instantly takes the boy's hand in his own. "Oh, well…" The demon's eyes smolder into a glowing fuchsia, now bringing the boy's arm close to his mouth, giving the exposed flesh a lick with his tongue. "Since you insist…"

Ciel's lips curve in a faint smile, an involuntary shudder running through his flesh. "Will it hurt? Don't think I fear the pain, but... will it?"

Sebastian is just about to bite down, as the boy speaks. ''Oh, it won't be _that_ painful… You will only feel pain as I bite into your flesh.'' The demon vaguely smirks against the boy's skin, his self-control tested by the delicate scent of the boy's flesh. ''But, you will feel a bit faint as I feed off your soul.''

"Mmm..." Ciel nods. "Carry on then. I expect you shan't take too much, of course." He hisses as the demon's fangs pierce his skin, but the pain isn't the horrible, dull agony he had braced himself for. Instead, it's rather like being stung, the pain simply buzzing under his skin then fading as the demon begins to feed.

The demon shuts his eyes tightly, feeling nothing but pure satisfaction as Ciel's soul seeps through with his blood. ''Oh…'' He moans against the boy's skin.

The demon emits a growl, suddenly pushing the boy away. His eyes, slits beneath ivory lids, burn into Ciel. His teeth sharpen, growing to fangs that rest against his lower lip. Black feather rain around him as his figure seems to be lighted by an unholy halo.

Ciel stumbles, crashing into the bed to collapse against the pillows.

''…The urge to devour you whole... I mustn't… must resist...'' The demon hisses, licking his bloody lips frantically at the loss of the boy's succulent soul.

Ciel's vision grows blurred, the demon before him simply a fogged smear of black. Suddenly, his head feels a thousand stone, each limb seemingly encased in a heavy lead cast. "Se...ba..." Ciel manages to whisper before his eyes roll back into his head and he slumps, unconscious, into the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's literally it. Smut with a side of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dolls and demons. Welcome back to Lace and Leather's Porcelain. Yes, yes, we know it took us forever to updated.
> 
> Also, note that we finally got a writing name. Go us.

The demon, voice husky with barely-contained growls that seem to deepen the shadows of the walls, drops into a crouch, ebony feathers falling like ash. ''…Feed… I need… to… _NO_!''

His eyes flame brighter as the boy moans, the gunmetal hair on the pillow effusing the scent of rose petals and honey across the room. The nectarous scent seeps through the demon's hunger, clearing the addictive essence of Ciel's soul from his lips. His head droops, strands of hair obstructing his vision. He drags air into his lungs, every breath scorching lava that cleanses his head.

Ciel's lashes flutter a bit as he regains himself, those usually bright eyes soft and hazy, nearly veiled by his lashes. "Ahhh... S..." He pauses, watching the demon pace with a startled expression. "Sebastian, calm yourself. It's an order," the little lord demands imperiously, struggling to sit upright.

Sebastian turns back toward his lord, eyes slowly fading back to a dull maroon. "Forgive me…'' Sebastian slightly bows his head in apology, holding Ciel against his chest. The boy's thin torso shudders against him, fragile bones curving so delicately, like fine porcelain. ''I hope I didn't severely hurt you.''

"I'm all right, Sebastian." Ciel slumps onto the demon's chest, neck still weak. "I feel limp as a newborn, though. And..." he blushes, pressing his thighs together. The musk of his arousal curls around him, nearly masking the overpowering sweetness still lingering in Sebastian's mouth. "Erm... hot..."

"Hmm… I'm afraid it will take some days for you to recover, since I did feed a bit more than I intended.'' Sebastian grabs Ciel's chin, forcing his head up to stare into his eyes. ''But… perhaps you desire something more specific?''

Ciel averts his gaze as well as he can, jerking his chin in the demon's grasp. "You know exactly what I wish, _demon_. So fulfill your master's wishes."

Sebastian leans forward, kissing the boy.

_Delicious child… so bitter and yet somehow retaining such sweetness. Purity reserved for me and me alone, that I may preserve or ravage it at will._

" Perhaps… I ought to try something new." The demon breaks the kiss, kneeling before Ciel. The boy narrows his eyes, seemingly suspicious of Sebastian's complacent grin. "Oh, I'm quite sure you'll enjoy this, my lord."

Ciel moans, slipping his tongue into the demon's mouth, unaware of the lengthening talons that begin to prick his skin.

_How easy it would be to wrap my hands around his throat and_ press _… To puncture his arteries and lap the blood that coats my hands like nectar._

The demon pulls away from the kiss, rubbing his thumb across the tiny droplets of blood welling on the earl's neck.

"Wait... what are you doing?"

Sebastian only smirks in response, stroking the boy's petite length. The whimper that he startles from pale lips simply causes the smirk to grow as he rubs his thumb across the weeping tip.

Ciel hisses softly, his hips bucking up in search of more friction. His head falls back and he grinds the sensitive head into Sebastian's fist. "Ahh... g...god."

Sebastian removes his hand, instead he wraps his hands around Ciel's hips, fingers digging into porcelain flesh with bruising force. Without warning, the demon's clever mouth encircles the head of the earl's sensitive length, stroking the slit with the very tip of his damnably clever tongue.

Ciel's head falls back, hips thrusting forward into the demon's mouth. Slate strands of hair cling to his brow as it crumples in pleasure, taking on a hot, pink tinge.

When the boy calls out his name, sweet voice breathy from lust, Sebastian swallows his every inch, pressing down and pulling back at a quick pace, his nose hitting the earl's lower abdomen repeatedly.

Ciel's moans grow louder as Sebastian brings him to the edge of climax. His hands yank the demon's hair, pulling the strands painfully hard.

Sebastian groans as the earl pulls at his hair, his nose buried against the boy's abdomen as warm, sticky fluid runs down his throat. "Ahh, you taste delectable… not as delicious as your soul, but this is far more erotic." The demon smirks as he cleans the boy's softening member, lapping all traces of ejaculate from hot flesh.

Ciel flushes, too embarrassed and drained to find a cutting response. "Come here, you great idiot," he murmurs, holding his arms out for the demon. "Hold me."

Sebastian smiles, lifting the boy up to cradle in his lap as he sits on the bed. "Yes, of course, my lord…" Sebastian pulls the boy close in a tight tender embrace.

Ciel curls into him, eyes drifting closed. "Stay with me," he whispers as he drifts into sleep.

Sebastian chuckles softly as he shifts the now sleeping Ciel, eyes closed and pink lips slightly parted, onto the sheets.

"Good night, my lord." Sebastian whispers, kissing the boy's forehead before walking out of the room.

_And now, to explain all to the servants. My, this should be interesting._

Ciel sighs softly, shifting onto his stomach as he sleeps. Slowly, his brow draws downward, eyes squeezing shut and hands balling into fists. "Please… no… no, don't touch me…" His whisper, extending from slumber, carries a note of panic.

Sebastian comes back to Ciel's bedroom after fifteen minutes, brow creased in thought.

_Since the servants have been instructed not to bother their poor, dear ill master, he should be able to recover from our_ interactions _without those fools bumbling about underfoot._

As Sebastian closes the door behind him, he hears the boy's whispers, turning to glance at the lump of down and cotton that is his little lord. "Young master?"

Ciel's head turns towards the demon's voice, then snaps back, his face drawn in terror. Suddenly his eyes snap open, the cursed eye radiating violet light that bathes the room. "No! No, stay away, stay away!" His voice breaks, the sheets crumpling as he kicks out at an unseen enemy.

"This again…?" Sebastian growls beneath his breath, carefully approaching the end of the bed. One tentative hand reaches out to brush the blankets.

The boy screams, pulling the covers over his head and curling into a ball. "Oh, god… Who are you?"

Sebastian walks around the bed, his pace slow, as if trying to coax a kitten from a tree. "My lord, it is I, Sebastian…" he purrs with his honeyed voice, attempting to calm the boy with his voice.

Ciel trembles, eyes wide. "Sebastian?" he whispers, holding his hand out to the demon.

Sebastian takes the boy's hand in his own, kneeling beside the bed. "…yes, it's just me. Don't be afraid, my lord."

"It was another nightmare."

Sebastian's eyes close as he nods, understanding smoothing his features. "I had thought as much. They seem to have come back as of late."

The pillows sigh as the earl throws himself back against them, the puff of air carrying a light scent of vanilla. He curls his fingers around the demon's hand, pulling him closer until Sebastian is close enough to feel the chill radiating from the earl's body. "Stay with me this time, demon. It's an order."

"Yes, my lord…" Sebastian smiles as he reclines next to the little lord. "Let's get you back to sleep, then?"

Ciel nods, his hands still tense as he curls next to the demon. "Sebastian… talk to me…"

_Still uneasy, little one…_

"I love you…" he whispers in the boy's ear, rubbing small circles into the tense muscles on Ciel's back, kneading them until they give way under his fingers like clay.

Ciel's eyes widen, his head pulling back a little for stare at the demon. "You… love me? Why?"

Sebastian softly chuckles at Ciel's expression, reaching to touch the boy's face with his hand. "Why? Well, I hope you do realize that I am no longer the demon I once was… Of course, I'm simply a demon, but you have showed me how being just a demon is enough…" He now cups the boy's face with his hand, looking into the young boy's sapphire eyes. "I have never before been this close to a human… Before, I saw your kind as you might see an animal, simply nourishment and entertainment. And yet there is something about you… something that attracted my interest. At first, I believed it was your soul, and yet… somehow, as I played my part, becoming a butler who served you to perfection, you changed me. You changed me, and I came to see the beauty in you, and your distinctive personality… things I had never seen in another human."

Ciel scowls. "How dare you say you are 'merely a demon'. You are _my_ demon, mine, Sebastian. You are _my_ lover. Not 'merely' anything." He runs his fingers lightly over the posterior of the demon's hand. "You are mine, Sebastian. Mine."

Sebastian nods, kissing the boy without warning. "…I am yours." He breaths out in agreement, only to attack the boy's lips once again, nipping a plump lower lip. "Only… yours. You have made me more than I ever was."

Ciel moans, humming in agreement, his hands stroking Sebastian's chest, his stomach, clawing into the warm skin.

"Young master…" Sebastian breaks away from the kiss, leaning back in the bed and pulling Ciel on top of him. "You will have to sleep now, it has become quite late."

Ciel murmurs consent, resting his head on Sebastian's chest. "Mmm… oh, hell!" He bolts upright. "The servants, Sebastian!"

Sebastian looks at the panicked boy, frowning slightly. "The servants…?" He sits up as well as he remembers. "Oh! Calm yourself, my lord. I have already spoken to them. They were worried, but they all wished that you'd get well soon…" Sebastian smiles as he embraces the boy once again. "Although… they did act a bit strange… but I do not believe it is a matter worth worrying over. I told them to carry on with their duties as usual, as I alone will take care of you."

"Mmm… good. Have you cancelled tomorrow's appointments and cleared the schedule?"

"Yes I have, my lord.." Sebastian slowly strokes the boy's back as he speaks. "Tomorrow morning I shall need to cancel an appointment with a businessman, but otherwise you shall be free for the next two days."

Ciel hums consent, eyes nearly closed. "I love you, Sebastian…" he whispers.

Sebastian smiles in response, mostly for himself. "Goodnight, my lord…" he murmurs, watching the boy's eyelids flutter closed.

_**Porcelain** _

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian walks into the room, pushing the teacart before him. He halts beside the window, pulling the heavy curtains open to allow the intense morning light in. The slightly floral scent of the room saturates the room along with the sunlight.

Ciel groans, flinging out his arm to cover his eyes. "What kind of tea is it? Darjeeling?" He slows pulls himself up to recline against the pillows.

"Very perceptive, my lord." Sebastian walks to the nightstand, pouring a long stream of scalding tea into the cup and handing the burning hot cup to the boy. "It's the newly imported tea from India that I served you yesterday. But you didn't try it, since you apparently had quite an appetite for something else instead…"

Ciel's lips twitch as he struggles to hide a smile. "Would you fetch the letter from my desk, Sebastian? Also a commonplace book and a pen. I believe I've decided how to deal with this threat."

"Certainly, my lord. I shall be right back." Sebastian bows before turning to walk out of the room.

Ciel sips the tea, plucking the blankets across his lap as he awaits Sebastian.

Sebastian comes back in a matter of minutes, the notebook and pencil in his hand. He places the items on Ciel's lap, withdrawing the letter from the front cover of the book. "Here you are, my lord."

"Mm… thank you. Stay a moment, would you?" Ciel places the teacup on the dresser, balancing the notebook on his lap. He sighs before beginning.

"The threat comes from the Charles Squared. While they have no direct grievance with me, they also dislike me, as I'm sure you are aware. A few months ago, the Queen's butlers received an as-yet anonymous note with rumors of a…" he blushes but continues, "a, and I quote 'vile, homoerotic relationship' between myself and another lord. When the Double Charles heard this rumor, they decided to investigate before going to Her Majesty. After a brief period of time in which they inquired my various business associates, they consulted Mr. Lau, who made some rather… unwise… remarks."

Ciel pauses, the nib of the pen quickly flying across the page as he writes himself a note.

Sebastian nods, patiently watching as the boy on the bed writes in the notebook. "Mm, I do understand how it would affect you and your role if the rumors were to spread…" He does not bother to suppress a tiny grin as he comments, "So, I believe you must have something quite extraordinary in mind in order to solve this matter?"

Ciel smirks a moment. "Oh… I have a plan, of course. Last night… found me at a loss, but I have decided how I shall handle the issue. Of course, I shall need the help of my faithful dog." His eyes smile at the demon although his mouth settles into a grin line. "Will you be by my side, Sebastian, no matter how the matter transpire?"

Sebastian smirks as he gets down on one knee, his eyes downcast to the floor as he bows. "Yes, my lord… Simply order me and I shall be by your side regardless of the situation. Of course… until death do us part."

Ciel picks up the pen. "You mean, until you eat me according to the terms of the contract. But then again, death shan't truly part us, shall it? Then my soul will simply become a part of you." The earl traces a lazy star onto the margin of the paper.

Sebastian looks up at the boy as he begins to stand up again. "Hm, indeed…" The demon agrees, his smirk still curving on his lips.

"What's so amusing?" Ciel raises an eyebrow, picking up his teacup to take a sip.

"Oh, nothing in particular, my lord…" Sebastian pauses, straightening his tie a bit. "I just think it's admirable how you always manage to be so direct."

"There's not much use puttering about the issue." Ciel swings his feet to the side of the bed. "You've forgotten my breakfast, you know. However, I believe I wish to get washed a bit."

"Oh yes, forgive me..." Sebastian apologizes, walking up to the earl on the bed. "I shall get right into preparing some breakfast. But first, shall I escort you to the bathroom?"

"Mmm... yes. Take me, then run the bathwater." Ciel holds his arms out for the demon. "I don't want a heavy breakfast though. Scones, perhaps. And I expect you to stay with me all day, Sebastian. I'm quite sore because of you."

"My young master is quite demanding today, isn't he? Scones, baths, company…" Sebastian chuckles, as he lifts the boy into his arms, cradling his little master. "Of course, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I wouldn't have to demand if a certain butler fulfilled his tasks on time." Ciel crosses his arms, frowning as haughtily as he can from his position. "The servants are away for the day, correct?"

Sebastian nods as he walks into the bathroom. "That is correct." He puts Ciel down on the edge of the tub, which he begins to fill with steaming water.

Ciel hums. "That may be wise. You know… I'm still quite sore, so the tub shall be rather hard." He glances to the demon, chin raised a bit in defiance.

"Well, my lord… Get in and see how it feels." Sebastian turns his head to face the boy, smirking a bit. "Or do you perhaps wish for me to get in as well?"

Flushing, Ciel mutters, "Just get in the damn tub, would you?" He waits for Sebastian to strip, growling complaints under his breath.

Sebastian smirks as he begins to undress, folding each article of clothing and placing them nicely together on the floor. "Well, that was entertaining, wasn't it?" Still smirking, he steps in the tub and slowly sinks down.

The earl glowers. "I hate you." He imperiously steps into the tub to perch on Sebastian's lap, spine erect.

"Is that so?" Sebastian rests his chin on Ciel's shoulder, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

The boy flushes, turning his head away. "I… I…"

"Yes?" Sebastian chuckles a bit at the boy, as he leans back in the tub.

"Oh, do shut your infernal mouth!" Ciel crosses his arms, his brow darkening as he reclines against the demon. "Blabbering on in such a fashion… I can think of much better uses for your mouth."

"Care to elaborate, my lord?" Sebastian smirks, as he moves his hand down to the boy's thigh, gently squeezing it.

Round cheeks flushing, Ciel's mouth twists. _I… I hadn't actually meant that… "_ You're clever enough, demon. What do you think I meant?"

"So, you'd wish for me to take you in my mouth, like yesterday? Suck and tease your oh-so sensitive little length until you explode?" Sebastian's whispers into Ciel's ear, his fingernails digging into his thighs.

The boy grinds down, rolling his hips into the growing erection beneath him. "Or perhaps I'd pleasure you. Would you like that, Sebastian?" Ciel's whisper is light and teasing. "My mouth on you, lapping your desire until you come apart with my name on your lips?"

Sebastian smirks, as he slowly withdraws his hand from Ciel's thigh, nails dragging up the length of the milky skin. "Well, how could I possibly say no to such an offer from my young master? Please, go right ahead…"

"Get on the tub's edge, then." Ciel straightens his back, hoping his face doesn't betray his uneasiness. "I'm not doing it in the tub and getting it messy. I _like_ this tub."

"Very well." Sebastian gets up on the edge, making room between his legs for Ciel. He raises an eyebrow at the hesitant expression on the boy's face.

_Let us see if your courage is as great as your words._

Glancing down, Ciel flushes softly. "It… It's rather large. I don't know that it will fit." He kneels, licking the very tip of the head.

Sebastian feels a small shiver run down his spine as Ciel begins to lick his tip.

_My lord… how I wish to bend you over this tub and thrust into you until you scream._

"Mm, you are quite all right. I suggest you stroke the base with your hand… and take what you can with your mouth."

Ciel ignores him to continue licking the dripping tip, blinking at the taste. After a few moments of licking, he takes the head into his mouth, glancing up at the demon.

Sebastian smirks down at Ciel, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. "Or…You could always do it your own way…"

"I rather planned to, thank you,' the earl retorts, pulling back a moment. "You know, Sebastian… you called my name last night. My given one. I've never heard you do such before."

"Yes… I thought it was quite fitting for the situation. I won't say it again, unless you wish for me to." Sebastian locks his eyes with the boy, smiling gently.

"I suppose, since it's just the two of us... I wouldn't particularly mind." Ciel quickly turns back to the demon's length, swallowing around it.

Sebastian nods at Ciel's words, opening his mouth to respond. When the earl returns his attention to the demon's member, however, he bites down on his lip, drawing blood.

Ciel pulls away again to kiss down to the base, fingers tracing invisible patterns along his length. "Do... you like it?" He curses the tremor in his voice.

Sebastian nods, staring down at the boy. "I do…" He inches his length forward a bit in hopes that it will urge the boy onward.

Smiling a little, the boy wraps his mouth around as much as he can hold, tears sparkling in his eyes as it begins to choke him. He sucks with determination.

Sebastian tilts his head back, the pleasure making him moan beneath his breath, the low groans trembling on the edge of a growl. "Ah… so good." The demon's hand creeps up to the boy's hair once again, slightly pushing the boy forward.

Ciel's eyes squint nearly shut as his throat constricts around Sebastian. He pulls back a moment with a frustrated growl, coughing. "You're really damnably large, you know."

"Oh yes, I'm aware, my lord." Sebastian smirks, his hand now petting the back of Ciel's head.

"Of course you are. Massive ego, remember?" The earl cuts off Sebastian's reply by kissing the head of his member, licking his lips afterwards to clean them.

Sebastian struggles to keep a dusky growl from coloring his tone. "Could you continue? It's rather painful waiting for release for too long…"

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. _Do_ forgive me for being so inconsiderate and pausing to catch my breath. It is rather ridiculous of me to choke when I've got the damned Tower of Hercules in my mouth." One slate eyebrow rises as Ciel licks about the base again.

"My lord… I did not intend to upset you." Sebastian hides a smirk behind his studied smile. "On the other hand, you are fairly inexperienced… of course you need to take it a bit slower."

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Smug demon. You know… I could pleasure you another way…" his cheeks take on a soft, powdery pink blush.

"Oh?" Sebastian looks down at the boy, lips now glistening in a red shade, his flushed cheeks making him look sweet and delicate.

Nibbling his lip softly, Ciel strokes the man. "Do you want to be inside me again?" he whispers, clenching his jaw from embarrassment.

''As long as it doesn't bring you any discomfort…'' Sebastian looks into the earl's eyes, cupping the boy's face with his hand. ''Do you want me to prepare you?''

"Yes, you may."

Sebastian wets his fingers as he turns the earl around, his thumb now gently swirling against his opening, pressing it inside once the tight ring of muscles relaxes. ''Please, do tell me if it hurts too much.'' The demon removes his thumb and carefully pushes two wet fingers inside the boy.

His thighs trembling, Ciel gasps, "I… I think… I'm going to collapse…!"

Sebastian glances at the boy, frowning in thought. ''Do you perhaps wish to lie down?''

"Do… ohhh… don't you dare…" Ciel growls, thrusting his hips back a bit. "Harder."

Sebastian smirks, continuing to thrust his fingers into the boy, slowly adding a third finger to stretch him even further. _Ah, how delicate you look._

Ciel gasps, his mouth falling open, eyes wide as the demon strokes the special place inside him. "There! There, again!"

Sebastian thrusts his fingers in a fast phase, hitting the boy's sweet spot repeatedly. ''That's enough, I believe…'' Sebastian removes his fingers, only to push in his own pulsating length inside.

"Ahh!" Ciel quivers, his eyelids nearly closed. One thin hand reaches back for Sebastian. "G…god!"

Sebastian pushes himself inside of Ciel, cursing behind his breath at the tightness. He grasps the boy's hips, knowing that it will leave bruises.

Ciel's head falls forward, his face burning as he struggles to relax and allow the demon to sheath himself fully. "I'm… going to…" he warns.

Sebastian begins to thrust his hips steadily, adjusting nicely inside of the earl. ''Already…?'' His thrusts escalates, the sound of skin hitting skin fills the steamy room, along with whimpers and moans.

The boy's nails scrape the tub, his chest heaving. "Haa… yess…" he grunts before releasing into the water.

Sebastian continues to thrust in and out of the boy, biting his lip as he feels his own climax building up. ''Hold..on. Almost there.''

Moaning, Ciel clenches around the demon. "Mmm…"

Sebastian's nails digs into the boy's hips, letting out a satisfied grunt as he climaxes deep inside of the boy.

Ciel pants, rocking back and forth a moment. Finally, he slides off the demon, turning to curl into Sebastian's chest. "I don't believe I'll be able to sit for the next week."

Sebastian chuckles softly, his arms automatically holding Ciel protectively against his chest. ''Ah, yes… but I suppose it's your own fault, my lord.'' He mocks, glancing at the lord with a devilish smirk.

"And how is that? I seem to recall you being the initiator," Ciel retorts, rubbing his cheek against the demon's chest.

"Me? The initiator? My lord… You suggested doing it. I simply obliged, like the good demon that I am." Sebastian raises a challenging brow at the earl.

"If I recall, I simply suggested you could do other things with your mouth." Ciel smiles quite smugly. "But what good demon lets his master sit in the tub?"

Sebastian slightly rolls his eyes at the young lord. "Changing the subject, of course… You must be quite hungry by now, yes?"

"Quite. And rather tired. However… we still have much to do if I am to counteract the threat."

Sebastian nods, grabbing a towel for the earl and one for himself. "Well then, my lord, do you still want scones?"

"Yes. But perhaps something heavier as well, I'm hungry now. I'll be in my office, I beli— " Ciel breaks off, hand covering his yawn. "I believe."

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian begins to dress himself, placing the towel around his shoulders as he peeks at the boy. "Are you _that_ tired? I'll be sure to serve you some strong tea for your meal, then."

"I am fairly tired, yes. I believe it's the rather natural response to such a thorough… well." Ciel drops his sopping towel, draping a new one about himself as he steps from the tub.

"Mh, yes…" Sebastian smirks a bit for himself, followed by a short chuckle as he finally finishes getting dressed. "Well then, let us return to the bedroom and get you dressed, shall we?"

"Yes. Tonight I shall retire early, since tomorrow shall be a rather busy day." Ciel pauses, glancing at Sebastian through his lashes. "I… Sebastian… No matter what happens tomorrow… It does not mean I do not desire you… and love you. Remember that."

Sebastian catches Ciel's gaze with his ruby eyes, frowning a bit at the earl's words.

_Now, what are you planning?_

The demon's lips slowly curl into a warm gentle smile as he speaks, ''I understand, my lord…''

Ciel's jaw quakes, his eyes closing. "I have made my bed, and now I must lie in it… I suppose it would have always come to this." He nods, seeming to confirm something in his mind. "Sebastian… tomorrow, I will propose marriage to the Lady Elizabeth. I hope to wed her by the end of the week."

"Ah… I see, as expected of my young master." Sebastian's eyes drop to the floor, gathering his thoughts as much as he can before he speaks any further. "You must truly value your position, if your solution is to marry a woman that you do not truly care for…"

"Do not claim I feel nothing for Elizabeth. I do not love her as a husband should, but I care for her." Ciel sighs, running a hand through his wet hair. "My position is everything, Sebastian. If I am not the Queen's Watchdog, then I have no chance of killing the people who caused my misery. And that would mean you would not get your meal. Besides, it shouldn't really matter to you, should it? This marriage… is just another means to the end."

"Of course, you are absolutely right, my lord." Sebastian's eyes wanders up to the earl's again, searching in them for anything at all. "Then as promised, I shall stand by your side."

Ciel's face crumples a bit before he smoothes it. "So… it's just as I thought. I am simply a meal to you. Simply a soul to corrupt." His eyes press closed for a moment. "Never mind. Leave me if that is all you wish, Sebastian. Just… leave."

"Don't be ridiculous…" Sebastian walks up to the boy, staring down intensely at him. "Nothing can change the fact that I am a demon, but nonetheless, I do not see you as a mere meal, I _refuse_ to. You have grown to be so much for me. Of course… _I_ do not tell lies."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Ciel's tone is not angry, but confused. "Do you think I want to marry her?"

"Not at all, my lord, I am simply stating that I am being completely honest. I am and will continue to be, your loyal and faithful dog…" Sebastian takes a step back, as he continues to speak in his usual smooth voice, "And… to marry Lady Elizabeth has all along been unavoidable. What you want never mattered, has it?"

Ciel starts to walk forward, but seemingly reconsiders. "No. My desires do not seem to matter. But… Sebastian… I do not wish for you to simply be my faithful dog." His back begins to tremble, his eyes lost in the demon's hellfire irises.

"Well, there isn't much to do about it now, is there? We are a secret, and that's all we can ever be…" Sebastian's hand reaches out for the boy's face, caressing his cheek, soft as a kitten's paw. "Just how much more can a human heart take?"

"But… Sebastian… I can't simply abandon…" his hand waves wordlessly between them, indicating all they'd become, "now that we've begun. No matter what vows Lizzy and I take, we have a covenant that goes beyond the mere human realm." Ciel takes his hand, pressing it softly. "I can't… I can't go back to being alone now. Sebastian…" Sapphire eyes seem to beg the demon.

"Now… I cannot grant all your wishes…" Sebastian observes the young lord's face, as his fingers travels to the boy's chin, lifting it softly. "…but if you wish for me to stay as your secret lover, then I so shall obey that wish."

"Obviously you can't, because I'd rather you not be my _secret_ lover." Ciel's smirk turns wry. "But… yes. If you desire me, that is."

"Oh but I do desire you… I thought that was quite clear by now." Sebastian leans in to Ciel's face, letting his warm breath tickle the earl's lips.

Ciel smirks softly, tugging the demon down to kiss him. "I… I wish I didn't have to marry her," he whispers. "I know I should do it… but I hate the thought of it."

The kiss is short, but Sebastian keeps his lips close to the earl's as he speaks. "Hm, yes… But I suggest you try to stay positive about the situation, even if that might mean you'll have to lie to yourself. But then again… that's what you humans do, yes?"

"I haven't a clue about what ordinary people do. But that's what I'll have to do. So... you… you aren't angry?"

"What makes you think that something like this would anger me?" Sebastian backs up a bit, now standing in perfectly upright again. "…I might not be overly fond of the idea, but I simply have to accept it."

Ciel hides a smile behind a mask of neutrality. "Of course. I'll be in my office if you need me. Fetch the scones, please." He pulls on an ivory silk dressing gown.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiles a bit before he turns around to leave the room, heading out to the kitchen.

Ciel strides down to his office, pulling a sheet of parchment from his desk. He sits, already composing the letter mentally.

Sebastian finally arrives at the office, serving the earl with the freshly baked scones along with some revitalizing black tea. "Well then, my lord… Shall I leave you alone?"

Ciel shakes his head, eyes remaining on the letter in front of him. "No. I need to discuss the plan with you. Do you know what I'm composing?" He places the pen beside the paper, face smooth except for an impish twinkle in his eye.

"Well… Enlighten me." Sebastian remains beside his master, glancing down at the finely-penned letter.

"This is a letter to Her Majesty, revealing a sexual affair between Charles Phipps and Charles Grey, her two butlers. I believe that once I have revealed this, she will have them sent to a mental asylum." Ciel glances back at the demon, smirk quite evident on his face.

Sebastian represses a chuckle, instead allowing his lips to twitch into a smile. "Oh, that is quite amusing, my lord. I'll have to admire your wit."

"Hm, yes, I rather enjoyed it myself." Ciel chuckles softly, closing his bottle of ink and blotting the letter. "Then the empire will ring with the news of Lizzy and my nuptials, and any rumors of unwanted attraction will be blotted from Her Majesty's mind."

"Indeed." Sebastian nods a bit. "I do hope that it turns out the way you've planned."

"As do I. However, I can't spend the entire day in…" Ciel yawns. "In bed. I have much to do before tomorrow." His words are belied by his heavy eyelids.

Sebastian chuckles a bit at the tired boy beside him. "Young master, I suggest you drink up all of your tea, as it would most likely help to invigorate you for the upcoming hours."

"Mmm…" Ciel takes the cup, swallowing the lukewarm brew. "Another."

Sebastian only smiles in response, reaching for the teapot on the dining cart. He pours the tea into the earl's cup, realizing that it's barely enough for a full cup. "Oh, do you wish for me to prepare more?"

Ciel glances at the glass. "No, it's fine. I ought to get dressed anyways."

''As you wish, my lord.'' Sebastian accompanies him to the bedroom, picking out a suitable outfit for the day.

Ciel slips free from his dressing gown, running his hands through his hair. Strands fly up from his usual neat style before Sebastian smoothes them. "I will deliver the letter directly to Her Majesty. I need you to distract the Double Charles until she's received it."

''Yes, my lord.'' Sebastian works efficiently with dressing him. He finally provides his young master with a navy blue lounge jacket, settling it over his slim shoulders and pulling it straight.

"Please bring the carriage around, Sebastian." Ciel picks up the letter, tucking it into his breast pocket.

''Certainly, my lord. I will return momentarily.'' Sebastian steps out for a moment to prepare for their ride. He returns inside the manor again to bring Ciel, putting on his coat as they both step outside. "After you..'' Sebastian opens the door to the carriage.

Ciel steps inside, settling beside the quarter light. He glances out past the door before watching the demon climb inside, gesturing to the driver.

Sebastian seats himself in front of the young lord, glancing a bit at him as the boy returns his attention to face the window. "Fortunately, I have quite a nice view, then .''

"Sorry?" Ciel turns back to him.

''Oh, just admiring the view.'' Sebastian bluntly says as he looks out of the window, then back at Ciel.

Ciel rolls his eyes, glancing out the window. "I'm going to ignore your innuendo and pretend you were referring to the carriage window."

Sebastian smirks as he stares out the window in silence, listening to carriage wheels rattling, the horse's hooves sharp against the road, and the young master's breath, so heated, rushing from his lungs.

The earl sighs, tracing patterns against the fogged window. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian glances a bit at the earl, smiling at the quiet sigh of his name. ''Yes?''

'I just..." the earl moves across the carriage to curl against him. "Nothing."

''Oh, just nothing?'' Sebastian teases before he chuckles, wrapping a protective arm around the little lord.

"Yes. What did you expect me to say? 'Oh Sebastian, you are my dearest, darlingest light, the heaven of my life, I adore you so'?" He snorts. "Don't make me sound like Lizzy."

Sebastian shakes his head a bit, letting yet another soft chuckle escape his lips. ''Well, I was expecting _something,_ not necessarily a love poem.''

Ciel pulls him down by his tie, kissing him hungrily. "Now, will you shut up so I can think?"

Sebastian smirks at the rather rough kiss. ''Of course, my lord.''

Ciel sits in silence a few moments, lips pursed and fingers tapping against his thigh, before growling low in his throat. "Would you stop?" The boy glares darkly at the demon.

''Hm? With what, exactly?'' Sebastian's left eyebrow rises in confusion as he glances at the earl.

Ciel pulls him down again, kissing him deeply, burying his hands in the demon's hair. "Being seductive. Breathing," he murmurs.

''Oh, my _deepest_ apologies for distracting you. Will the young master forgive me?'' Sebastian teases, breathing against Ciel's lips as he playfully bites down on his bottom lip, his gloved hand sliding from the boy's back up to his shoulder.

The boy straddles him, legs on either side of the demon's hips. "You shan't simply be forgiven. You need to prove you're truly sorry," Ciel teases, tugging a handful of that raven hair.

''Hm, so that's how it is?'' With a small chuckle, Sebastian rests both of his hands on the earl's thighs, giving them a proper squeeze. ''As in playing one of our naughty little games? Or perhaps you'd just want to hear me beg for forgiveness?'' He smirks as he gazes into Ciel's one visible eye.

Ciel, cheeks growing red, licks his lips. "Hmm... both. After all, I should get everything I desire, shouldn't I?" As he speaks, he begins to grind down on Sebastian, his eye glittering with desire and wit.

''That much is true, of course.'' Sebastian leans back a bit, his devils' smirk still dancing on his lips as his hands slides up and down on Ciel's thighs, his growing erection pressed painfully against the earl as he grinds up against him.

"Ahh..." Ciel moans, his head falling back. Suddenly, the carriage lurches, the earl falling with a yelp. He shakes his head, clutching it where the floor let a raw, red mark.

''Oh my.'' Sebastian exclaims, laughing a bit as he reaches his hand to help him up. ''Are you alright, my lord?''

Ciel growls in frustration. "Stupid carriage. Stop laughing!" Despite himself, the corner of his mouth twitches upward.

Sebastian drags the earl into his lap again in a swift motion, chuckling as he kisses him, gently touching the wound. ''Such a clumsy young master I have.''

Ciel turns his head away, striking Sebastian's smug face. "How dare you?"

Sebastian smirks. "Of course, forgive me, my lord. I shall never again bring up the fact that you're clumsy.'' He keeps his smirk on, as he stops the boy's hands from striking him any further.

Ciel jerks against him. "Sebastian! Let me go this instance!" The boy presses against him, trying to free his hands.

''Well, of course.'' Sebastian lets go of the grip, but moves his hands to hold the earl's hips steady, dragging his thin body against the demon's.

Sapphire eyes narrow in suspicion. "What... what are you doing?" Then he sees the demon's growing smirk. "Wait... we are not doing anything in the carriage. No."

''Oh? But you were practically melting by my touch only seconds ago…'' Sebastian lets his hands fall down on the seat. ''But… if the young master isn't in the mood, then I shall leave you be.''

_As if you can resist. I can nearly taste your arousal._

Ciel sighs. "I have to be presentable when I meet Her Majesty, you realize."

''Of course, my lord.''

"So... if... if you can... without making me a wreck...' Ciel's cheeks flare as bright as roses.

''Well..'' The demon smirks, hands reaching to slowly slide the coat off the earl's shoulders, removing his own glove finger by finger in a way that causes the roses on Ciel's cheeks to grow brighter. ''I _could_ try not to. But honestly… where's the fun in that?''

"I could order you. Stupid demon." Ciel raises an eyebrow, grinding down into him. "Or..." he chuckles. "We could see how long it takes someone to notice what indecent things you're doing to me."

''If you are referring to the driver, then I shall make sure that he won't tell a single soul.'' Sebastian brushes his fingers over the boy's crotch, rubbing him teasingly through his pants. ''But of course, I expect you shan't make too much noise.''

"Do you think me an idiot? I shan't make noise." Ciel grits his teeth to contain a moan, thrusting into Sebastian's hand.

The demon chuckles, crashing his lips on Ciel's as he continues to rub through the fabric.

The kiss is not tender, not soft in any way. In fact, if a bystander was to spy their actions, he would swear it was a battle of dominance between the child and the demon.

Ciel growls low in his throat, struggling to contain his sounds as he rubs himself into the demon's hand. "Harder... faster..."

''Let me unbutton you first…'' Sebastian opens up the boy's pants, freeing his erection as the demon beings to slowly stroke him up and down.

Ciel's breathing grows ragged, his eyelids drooping in want as he pulls Sebastian down for another brutal kiss. "Haa... Sebastian..."

"Hm…" Sebastian hums, tongue rummaging around inside Ciel's mouth, tasting the treacle-sweetness. One long hand continues to stroke him, thumb teasing over the slit before bringing the precome to his lips. Sebastian licks it, eyes holding Ciel's visible one.

Ciel's thighs tremble as he's so close to the brink when... "Oi! Young Master! We're here!" The carriage begins to roll to a stop.

Sebastian quickly removes his hand, ruby eyes meeting sapphire ones as he tucks Ciel's still-erect cock in his pants again and tugs his glove on, all in a swift motion. ''Forgive me… are you all right?'' The demon asks in a mere whisper.

Ciel grunts. "I would be if he could have waited about three more minutes." The earl lifts his head, straightening his posture before stepping from the carriage.

Sebastian steps out of the carriage as well, glancing towards the palace they now stand before. "Let us continue then, my lord."

Ciel nods, brushing against Sebastian as he walks in. "This is where we part, then. I go to Her Majesty while you distract the Double Charles. With any luck… I'll deliver the message and return to the carriage in a half-hour. If luck runs out… you will save me from any harm. Is that understood?"

Sebastian speaks in a determined but smooth voice, giving the young earl a small nod as he walks past him in search of the butlers.

_''Yes, my lord.''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. Reviews are appreciated. Also, there's only the epilogue left, but we're in the process of writing our next fiction, which will be an AU.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel laughs, clutching Lizzy's hand as it laces with his, the lace squeaking against his leather gloves. His hat tilts, the brim sliding lower over his eyes to deflect the grains of rice that fly toward his face. As he tugs his new wife toward their awaiting carriage, he glances back.

His eyes lock with the demon seeming to lurk in the shadows.

Sebastian observes the newly wedded couple from a distance, smirking as the earl meets his waiting eyes.

_How foolish of you, young master._

The demon walks to the spouses, greeting them both with a slight bow of his head. ''Well then, Earl and Lady Phantomhive, may I offer congratulations to you both.'' He forces a gentle smile on his lips before continuing, ''May you both live a _long_ and _happy_ life together.''

Ciel struggles to maintain his joyous expression. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'm sure your wishes will come to pass." Glancing at Lizzy, he smiles. "Darling, why don't you greet Prince Soma? He looks quite bereaved." The girl, such a fool, willfully stupid and blind, nods, walking toward the bawling man.

Ciel leans up to hiss in Sebastian's ear. "I'm going to have to _sleep_ with her tonight, aren't I? I mean… we're going to copulate."

Sebastian nods, glancing a bit toward the girl who is now busy chatting, smile wide and earnest.

_How irksome she is. So… genuine, her thoughts written across her face in charcoal ink. Nothing like my little master, who is a thousand hidden layers under an impenetrable exterior._

''Yes, it would seem so.'' The demon would smirk at the revolted expression on the young master's face… if it weren't for having to share what is _his_.

"That's disgusting," Ciel moans, drawing as close to the demon as propriety allows. "After she falls asleep tonight, I'm going to come to you, Sebastian. This can be our honeymoon as well… My real one."

Sebastian nods, hands so close to the boy's tender cheek he can feel the hot blood rushing through the boy's veins. Only the thought of scandal stops him from drawing the boy close and ravaging him before all the guests. ''I certainly look forward to that, my lord.''

Lizzy turns to call Ciel, pausing when she sees how close together they are. Her eyes, previously so bright and happy, dim, brow furrowed. For a moment, a shadow crosses her face, darkening the glow she has exhibited all morning. But then she beams, eyes.

"Ciel! Darling, come and greet your guests!"

Ciel smiles. "One moment, my love." He turns to Sebastian, gripping the demon's coat lapels and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Sebastian Michaelis." Then he turns, quickly releasing Sebastian to take Lizzy's hands, leading her to the carriage. He opens the door for her, helping her in like the proper English gentleman he is.

He does not glance back.

_**Porcelain** _

It is a quiet night at the Phantomhive manor, unusually so. The clatters and shrieks that accompany the maid breaking yet another fine porcelain plate or the yells and explosions from the "chef's" attempt at cooking had always echoed through the halls, destroying any semblance of silence.

But of course, tonight is a special night, with the new mistress and the young master having their very first night together. The servants had been given strict instructions over what they were not to touch or do, accompanied by Sebastian's practiced smile, which had the servants turning white and stuttering in order to excuse themselves before anything went to hell.

Sebastian stands before the fireplace to extinguish it, his last chore of the day. His demonic hearing picks up slight thumps, the squeaking of a mattress, a breathy moan and his lord's most reassuring tone…

_Kill her. She is taking what is mine._

He shakes his head, refusing to let his fangs lengthen and sink into the girl's neck. The screen is drawn before the fireplace, hands clamping around the metal just a hair too tightly. Then he makes his way up to his practically unused bedroom.

_Soon, my lord. Soon you will be embraced by my touch, and my touch only._

He pauses outside the master's bedroom, listening a moment. From the tiny groans and gasps, he can picture the inhabitants… Lizzy, her face flushed an attractive pink, clutching Ciel close to her, resting her head on his chest. "Oh... Ciel... I love you so much."

Ciel, straining to smile, cupping her chin and bringing his mouth against hers. It would not be a true kiss, nothing like the heated embraces between the demon and the earl. It's a sweet brush of lips, nearly chaste, rather distant in its brevity. The bedposts creak as Lizzy curls back onto the pillows, sighing softly before dropping into sleep.

Sebastian chuckles, the velvety sound pure blackness as he strides down the hallway. _Come to me, my lord. Let me replace your discomfort with pleasure, your frustration with adoration as you quake beneath me._

Sebastian stands behind his precisely organized desk, running his fingers across the leather bindings of the books on his bookshelf, even though he's read each of the books over a hundred times.

Footsteps, quiet yet determined, echo behind the door, revealing a panting, disheveled Ciel when it creaks open. ''That took quite a bit of time…'' His expression, so unworried and seemingly ready to please, is blatantly false to the both of them. ''Did you enjoy yourself?''

Ciel walks forward quickly, forcing Sebastian back against the wall and reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss him deeply. "Mmm... I hated it. You know that." His chest heaves, cheeks bright with exertion as he buries his hands in the demon's hair while kissing the demon so deeply his lips begin to ache.

Sebastian reaches his hands up to Ciel's hair, removing his eye patch before he breaks the kiss. ''This mark… an eternal bond attesting that you are _mine_. Not hers. Mine.'' The demon cups the boy's cheek with his palm, as he runs his thumb under the marked eye. ''Marked as _mine_ …'' He removes his glove with his mouth, revealing his own contract on his hand. ''And I too… marked as _yours_.

Ciel breathes deeply, resting his head on the demon's chest. "Mine... forever mine... until I die by your hands." He takes the marked hand, brushing a kiss across it before lacing their fingers. "And I, yours."

He pulls the demon towards the desk, walking back until the heavy wood bumps his thighs. "Come, I want you. Mark me as yours again and again until my body is saturated with your scent, until every demon from here to hell knows exactly who I belong to."

Sebastian smirks, seating the boy on the desk as he kisses him deeply. ''Oh, yes…'' The demon slides his hand up Ciel's bare leg, stopping as he reaches his soft thigh, his other hand busy loosening his tie.

Pulling the jacket and waistcoat free, Ciel does not waste time trying to slide buttons through uncooperative holes, simply yanking at the demon's shirt until it tears, clawing the shreds from Sebastian's shoulders to stroke his now bare chest.

Sebastian smirks a bit, dragging the night shirt off Ciel's body. The demon inches forward to bury his face in the boy's neck, breathing in his powdery scent as he trails kisses along the supple skin. ''Bend over… will you?'' He whispers into Ciel's ear, unzipping his own trousers to let them fall down on the floor.

Ciel curves his head to rub his cheek against the coarse strands of hair tickling his cheek. "Do you want me bent over the desk?" he purrs, bringing his knee up to grind into the demon's erection as he begins to stroke himself.

''Yes…'' The demon whispers against the soft skin, removing the boy's hands. ''Allow me…'' He curls his fingers around his young master's erection, lips stroking up the earl's neck, pausing above the throbbing artery then brushing up to Ciel's lips.

The boy gasps, hips jerking forward into Sebastian's fist. "Haa…!" He pulls his lips away before the demon can truly kiss him, moaning, "Tell me what you're going to do… ohh… Tell me your devotion…"

Sebastian chuckles darkly as he speeds up his strokes. ''You wished for me to claim you as my own, _correct_? To simply mark my territory… and to indulgence you in pleasure that none other than myself can truly give you.'' He now breathes against the earl's lips, smirking. "Oh yes… I shall, I shall do just that, because I'm obeying all of my master's wishes…'' The demon grabs the boy's jaw, pressing his lips against his. ''My precious little master… _Ciel_.''

Ciel moans, nipping Sebastian's lower lip as he thrusts into his fist. "Yes… Yes… Claim me…" He pulls the demon back farther until Sebastian's weight presses him flat against the desk.

The demon moves his lips to the boy's neck, trailing kisses along it as he comes down to his collarbones. Sebastian continues to stroke the boy, now in a deliberately teasing manner. ''Do you want me inside you, then?'' he purrs against the delicate skin, gently biting down on it.

The boy's breath rushes through his lugs raggedly, eyes falling closed as he pants, "Yes… yes, so much. I need you." He wraps slender legs around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian removes his hand from Ciel's member, instead flicking a finger against the boy's opening. ''That reminds me…'' The demon glances down on the desk drawers, his left hand reaching into the second drawer to withdraw a nearly-full bottle.

"What's that?" Ciel blinks, pressing his hips back until the finger barely breaches him.

''It's a lubricant… Almond oil.'' Sebastian pours some of the liquid onto Ciel's opening, the slightly sweet smell of the oil amplifying the scent of the rose petal soap his lord frequently favors. He slides a finger inside, Ciel's entrance hot, clutching him tightly. He withdraws his finger after mere seconds, coating his own length, hissing as it smoothes across his pulsating length.

"It's cold!" Ciel wrinkles his nose as the oil coats his inner thighs. When he feels the blunt head nudge his entrance, he rocks back.

Sebastian leans in to his young master, biting down on the boy's neck as he slowly slides inside, his motion slick and effortless with the oil. '' _Hmm_ …'' The demon softly moans, his hands now traveling up to Ciel's shoulders, digging his fingernails into the boy's flesh until blood almost beads into the shallow marks.

The boy digs his nails into Sebastian's back, moans growing louder with each thrust. His heels press the demon closer to himself, calling out shattered syllables of his demon's given name.

''Shh..'' Sebastian warns as he bites down a little harder on the boy's shoulder, smirking a bit as he nibbles along the faint edges of a recent bruise. ''You might wake the whole manor up.''

Spitefully, the boy clenches around the demon, digging his nails in deeper. "Sh...shut up!" he groans. With his free hand, he reaches up to pull Sebastian down for a deep kiss, biting Sebastian's lower lip until the demon winces.

Chuckling a bit, Sebastian slips his tongue inside the boy's mouth. The kiss is rough and passionate, causing the demon to speed up his thrusts even further, the desk now slight thuds against the wall as he rocks back and forth.

Ciel moans, bringing his legs back to brace against the desk. "G... god, Sebastian..." he pants. "I'm… Oh…"

Sebastian lets a moan escape his lips as he takes the earl's erection in his hand once again. ''Yes… _come_ , my lord. Let me watch as you writhe of pleasure beneath me.''

Reaching up, Ciel traces Sebastian's face, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. He spread his legs, letting the demon penetrate him even deeper before coming, Sebastian's name on his lips like some unholy prayer.

With a small grunt, Sebastian buries himself deep inside the boy as he ejaculates. ''Oh, _Ciel_ …'' the demon moans, his hands moving up to run his fingers through the boy's hair.

Ciel shivers as Sebastian moans his name. "Again. Say… say it again."

''Ciel…'' Sebastian sighs again, leaning forward to attack the boy's lips. ''My dear Ciel,'' the demon whispers, breath warm in his ear as he breaks the kiss, slowly sliding from the boy.

Ciel, face softly blushed, tugs him down for a slow, soft kiss. "My god... I think I could come again just from hearing you say that..." He pulls away from the demon's mouth to kiss his cheekbones, his eyelids, brushing kisses across the demon's face and neck.

Sebastian chuckles softly, swiftly lifting the boy up into his arms. ''Do you wish to return to your wife? Or would you rather stay with me for a while?''

Ciel rubs his face against Sebastian's chest, humming a bit. "Hold me... just until dawn breaks. Then I have to return."

Sebastian nods, walking to his bed with Ciel in his arms. He spoons the boy as they both lay down, his arm wrapping around Ciel's body. ''You are simply drenched in my scent…'' The demon whispers as he inhales the obsidian smell, pressing a light kiss to the nape of his neck. ''That of course, is much satisfying…''

Ciel wriggles back against him, biting his lip when Sebastian kisses the tender nape of his neck. "Would you rather I smell of flowers and face powder, like Lizzy?" he teases, eyebrow arching. "Besides, I don't smell anything…"

Sebastian smiles a bit, locking his hands with the earl's. ''Well… I would prefer your own scent, even though it's by far my biggest weakness.''

"Weakness?"

''Yes. I'm always reminded of your scent, and your delicious soul, for that matter.'' Sebastian slightly brushes his fingers in the boy's hair, relishing the breath of vanilla-scented air that rises from the ruffling. ''It would be naïveof me to dismiss that you're my weakness.''

Ciel tilts his head up to glance at the demon, his eyes narrow in a tiny smile. "I rather like that, you know. Being your weakness. As long as I'm your only one."

''Mh, I'm sure you do.'' Sebastian smirks, looking into Ciel's eyes as he leans forward to kiss his lips.

Ciel chuckles, then pauses. "Wait... put this away, would you?" He slips his wedding ring off, tossing it carelessly to Sebastian as if the costly gold ring is nothing more than a filthy rag. "I don't want to see it."

The demon nods as he takes the ring, reaching up to place it on the nightstand before returning to Ciel. ''If it makes you feel at least a bit better, you won't be spending your entire lifetime with her.''

"Oh? You mean, you'll take my soul before my appointed time, I suppose." Ciel rubs his ring finger where the band recently rested.

''Indeed.'' Sebastian's fingers moves back up to the boy's silky hair, petting his head as if the boy is a cat. He rubs small, soothing circles across the boy's scalp, letting the strands fall through his fingers.

Ciel leans into the petting, his eyes beginning to drift closed. He rests his head against the mattress, sighing a bit before drifting into sleep.

Sebastian glances down on the now sleeping boy, smiling a bit to himself at Ciel's peaceable face. ''Sleep well, my _Ciel_ ,'' he whispers, holding the boy's warm body against his to run his cheek across his silky hair.

Ciel tosses a bit in his sleep, finally ending with his face pressed against the demon's chest. When Sebastian's arms settle around him, he sighs softly, his face calm and content.

The first sunbeam seeps through his bedroom window, attratcing Sebastian's eyes to the wall where a slight glow of sunlight is visible. Without a second thought, he slowly gets out of the bed, careful not to wake the boy. He begins to dress himself, gingerly pulling Ciel's nightshirt over the boy's head and down his body once he's fully dressed.

Ciel murmurs, shifting. "Sebastian...?" He slowly blinks awake, sitting and stretching on the bed. One hand rubs his eyes, pink mouth stretched in a yawn.

Sebastian smiles a bit, tenderly watching the now awake boy on the bed. ''Well, good morning.'' He slides the shirt down on Ciel's body, carrying him up in his arms. ''Forgive me, I didn't intend to wake you …''

Ciel kisses the side of Sebastian's neck. "I have to return to her anyway. Before she wakes up."

Sebastian nods as he opens the door, walking down the hall with Ciel in his arms. He carefully opens the door to the master bedroom, glancing towards the sleeping girl on the bed. Once the demon reaches the bed, he gently lays the boy down on the bed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. ''Breakfast will be served in about an hour, but do try to go back to sleep,'' he whispers as he settles the sheets around the earl.

Ciel kisses him once, long and slow and deep, savoring the demon's ebony taste, before releasing him. The boy says nothing, merely curling against Lizzy's sleeping form, burying his nose in her hair as if he adores the scent of lilies that permeates the locks. His eyes close.

Sebastian stands straight, turning his back to walk out of the room. Once he opens the door, on the verge of walking out, he glances back to the two young humans on the bed, seemingly so close, so in love. His lips curve into a smirk before he walks out of the room to tend to his duties.

_Until death do us part, I shall always remind you whom you truly belong to. Until I take your soul as per our agreement, I shall be your faithful one, no matter who falls away from your side. And ss the color leaves your soft porcelain skin, as you surrender to your death by my hands, I shall indulge in your delicacy._

_May the last words that fall from your soft, plump lips be my name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. That’s it. We hope you’ve enjoyed this story, and that you’ll continue to enjoy whatever tales the future may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yep we're leaving it there. For now.


End file.
